eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5281 (9 May 2016)
Synopsis At Dot’s Amy is playing up. Abi tells Jack that Amy woke up calling for Roxy. Amy opens the door to Andy; he needs to pick up some floor plans. Everyone is busy so he offers to get them himself and Jack hands him the keys to Ronnie’s. Andy shows them a box he has found on site which contains a small skeleton. It’s Rolf; Abi’s gerbil. Andy lets himself into Ronnie’s house and looks at the photos on her mantelpiece. He is sat looking at her laptop when Ronnie returns unexpectedly. He closes the computer and jumps up from his seat. He tells her that he was looking at care homes for his father. She isn’t convinced but is surprised when there is a care home website open on the desktop. She comments on it being ok to look out for family. They discuss her situation with Roxy and she tells him to stay and use the laptop. Later, Abi decides she wants to re-burying Rolf in the Square Gardens. Ronnie is struck with inspiration. She returns later with a box for Amy. It contains a rabbit called Hercules. Jack rolls his eyes when Ronnie tells Amy it’s from Roxy. Ronnie tells Dot not to worry about the animal fur as Jack and Amy are going to live with her. Roxy watches from the inside of a blacked out car as the happy family go to Ronnie’s. Jack and Amy decide to get fish and chips. Ronnie opens the front door assuming they have returned but instead finds Peggy on the doorstep… Buster enters the Vic living room to find the Carters helping Johnny with his studies. Buster asks Mick to place a boycott flyer in the Vic window but he refuses. Buster tells Lee he will set up the fish stall alone as he can’t afford to pay him for the extra hour. Whitney comments on the lack of money she and Lee have for their wedding. Lee asks Mick to help support Buster’s cause and Mick offers him some more shifts at the Vic. Belinda approaches the fish stall to buy some salmon but their delivery won’t come until later. Not wanting to lose a customer Lee offers to deliver and Buster offers a 10% discount. She hands Buster her address along with her newspaper. She lives in Kent. Buster spots a number on the Gazette and calls it, he’s had an idea. Later Buster enters the Vic, deflated by the lack of support for the boycott. Johnny suggests taking it online but they’d need lawyers to take on CostMart which will cost. Lee suggests Mick helps but Buster says he can sort it and asks Lee if he wants to go night fishing. Later, Whitney comes down to the bar commenting that Lee has left his fishing rod behind. Babe hints that they are doing something illegal. Meanwhile, Buster’s van pulls up outside an unknown house. Mick calls Lee and Lee relays the address whilst Buster is casing the house. Lee joins Buster and they return to the van with a box filled with coy carp. Mick arrives with Johnny and tells them to return the fish; he will loan Buster the money for a solicitor. Mick and Johnny take the box and Buster spots the home owner returning; it’s Belinda. She goes into the house and sees Mick in her garden. In No.23B, Shirley finds Buster making flyers which read ‘Boycot Beales’. She spots a bunch of flowers sitting on the table next to him and jokingly asks if he is having an affair. She takes him and the flowers to Kathy and gives them to her by means of an apology for his behaviour. Buster and Kathy meet at Joanna’s café and Buster apologises but he still believes he’s right about CostMart. Kathy tells him he has spelt ‘boycott’ wrong on his flyers and walks out. In the Minute Mart Kathy talks to Denise about Ian and Denise suggests she makes herself more useful. Buster corrects his flyers and lets the stallholders know that he has contacted the gazette; a reporter is coming to interview them. Shirley exits the café behind him eating a sandwich and he’s not impressed with her lack of loyalty. He leads the stallholders in a chant of ‘Boycott Beales’, don’t eat their meals’. Kathy steps in and tells everyone that he is a petty criminal and not to listen to him causing the crowd to disperse. Sonia receives a reminder about receiving her test results tomorrow. Bex returns home from school upset with Louise. She has been flirting with Shaki when Bex told her she likes him. Sonia is distracted and tells her to be stronger. Tina steps in with some advice. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes